Events generated by systems, such as servers, can be stored as data in a time series database. The time series database may allow for the retrieval, viewing, and analysis of the data as a time series. A user's ability to search the data stored in the time series database may be limited, as the time series database may have a very large dataset. A user may need knowledge of the structure of the data stored in the database in order to accurately search the database. Other database types may store data in a manner that allows for easier searching of the data. These database types may be less capable of allowing the retrieval, viewing, and analysis of the data as a time series, and may lack real time updating of the data.